


In punta di dita

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, ah... scordavo! Succhiotti!, angst ma con un tocco di fluff a modo mio, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chiuse gli occhi, solo per un istante. Sentiva le palpebre pesare come se fossero fatte di piombo. Si sforzò comunque di risollevarle, per quanto gli costasse fatica.<br/>La sensazione di piacere che non si era ancora del tutto dissolta e la spossatezza tipica del totale appagamento che stava sperimentando lo rendevano felice in uno strano modo un po’ troppo struggente e lo facevano anche sentire esausto.<br/>I ricordi della notte appena trascorsa si annodavano come fili color ruggine ingarbugliati in mezzo al blu elettrico e guizzante di tutti gli altri pensieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In punta di dita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).



**In punta di dita.**  
   
   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, solo per un istante. Sentiva le palpebre pesare come se fossero fatte di piombo. Si sforzò comunque di risollevarle, per quanto gli costasse fatica.  
La sensazione di piacere che non si era ancora del tutto dissolta e la spossatezza tipica del totale appagamento che stava sperimentando lo rendevano felice in uno strano modo un po’ troppo struggente e lo facevano anche sentire esausto.  
I ricordi della notte appena trascorsa si annodavano come fili color ruggine ingarbugliati in mezzo al blu elettrico e guizzante di tutti gli altri pensieri.  
Stiles non voleva nemmeno tentare di dipanarli, preferiva che rimanessero com’erano: sfumati, troppo vividi per un secondo, sfuggenti come il fumo un secondo dopo.  
Avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi e abbandonarsi al sonno come un bambino fiducioso e contento, ma forse non ci riusciva perché quel tipo di bambino lui non lo era mai stato. Non che avesse modo di rammentare, se non altro.  
Al momento però non importava. Piccole fitte di una paura che non comprendeva mai del tutto gli irrigidivano i muscoli ogni santa volta che era sul punto di addormentarsi di botto. Accadeva sempre, ormai Stiles ci aveva fatto il callo. Si aspettava di avvertirle anche in quell’istante e invece niente: provava solo una vaga ansia, che forse aleggiava nel suo petto per mera abitudine. Per il resto sentiva tepore ed era colmo di un languore così forte che restare sveglio gli pareva quasi impossibile.  
Per quanto lo stato di dormiveglia in cui stava sprofondando fosse avvolgente e gradevole, però, Stiles lottò comunque per contrastarlo.  
Si rigirò su un fianco, si puntellò su un gomito e arrossì, un istante prima di ammettere con se stesso che stava combattendo così strenuamente contro il sonno solo per poter cogliere l’occasione di guardare Derek dormire. Il che era stupido, infantile, un po’ patetico, una cosa da romanzetti rosa e da ragazzine svenevoli, una sdolcinatezza da filmetto romantico per liceali. Ma Stiles sorrise ugualmente al pensiero che Derek fosse lì, addormentato, esposto e vulnerabile, eppure del tutto al sicuro.  
Derek era vivo, libero e sereno al punto di dormire senza traccia di agitazione. Non una ruga, nemmeno un singolo movimento involontario del corpo, nulla segnalava incubi o sofferenza. Calmo e rilassato, Derek respirava piano, con gli occhi chiusi, le braccia allungate in una posa molle e distesa, le gambe un po’ aperte sotto lo schermo sottile delle lenzuola.  
Se avesse voluto, Stiles avrebbe potuto chinarsi e baciarlo.  
Non lo fece per una sorta di pudore e perché faticava a credere di averlo lì, così vicino, reso mansueto dal sonno e a sua completa disposizione.  
E poi non voleva svegliarlo. Preferiva osservare il modo in cui la curva affilata delle sue ciglia nerissime si rifletteva in due ombre scure sugli zigomi, o sorridere nel notare la rotondità soda e perfetta di una spalla che sbucava chiara dalle lenzuola blu cobalto.  
Derek aveva il collo un po’ reclinato da un lato e segnato da piccole macchie livide, impertinenti e rivelatrici che non avrebbero proprio dovuto esserci.  
Succhiotti. Gloriosi succhiotti che Stiles aveva passato una vita a sognare di fargli.  
Oh, certo, ci aveva messo secoli a capire che desiderava Derek e che, potendo, avrebbe voluto divorarlo in un solo boccone, anche se tra i due non era lui il lupo.  
Certo, sembrava sempre un po’ assurdo e poco sensato e perfino spaventoso, ma al solo pensiero della pelle di Derek sotto le dita, o chiusa senza dolore tra i denti, Stiles sentiva il cuore troppo stretto e non capiva più niente.  
Non era solo una questione di sesso, di sentirsi duri da star male o di ormoni incontrollati, era come avere bisogno d’aria per poter ricominciare a respirare.  
E poi Derek era così convinto di non appartenere a nessuno che Stiles moriva dalla voglia di smentirlo ogni volta che era possibile. Stupido bestione sempre imbronciato, come faceva a non capire che si sbagliava?  
Stiles avrebbe passato ore a baciargli il collo fino a riempirlo di segni come quelli che stava osservando. Avrebbe speso giorni interi a lasciare il suo odore sulla pelle di Derek, solo per il gusto di sapere che qualunque suo simile avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
I marchi che Derek aveva sulla gola erano solo l’inizio di una interminabile dichiarazione di possesso che, per come la vedeva Stiles, non avrebbe mai avuto fine. Erano viola e tondi e Stiles si sforzò di non ridere di se stesso quando si accorse che ne andava orgoglioso.  
Nello stesso tempo, contandoli, rabbrividì senza un apparente motivo.  
Si distrasse e dovette ricominciare da capo, ma non c’era verso, ogni volta che riprendeva il conteggio un nuovo pensiero gli sfrecciava molesto o improvviso nel cervello, costringendolo a ripartire da zero.  
Alla fine Stiles sospirò e decise che non importava sapere quanti erano. Non gliene fregava nulla di un dettaglio tanto stupido, non era fondamentale. Ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi con quanta forza doveva aver baciato e morso Derek per lasciargli addosso marchi così netti da non essere già guariti.  
Beh, in fondo, di cosa si stupiva? Derek gli era mancato così tanto. Per tutto il tempo in cui era stato via Stiles aveva vissuto come in apnea, immerso in una sorta di continuo incubo da cui non ci si poteva svegliare.  
Era ovvio che ora che Derek era tornato, sano e salvo, lui si sentisse ancora un po’ in bilico, come se potesse perderlo di nuovo, come se temesse di vederlo svanire da un momento all’altro, come se nella gioia di riaverlo non ci fosse nulla di vero.  
Certo che l’aveva morso e segnato e baciato, assaggiato, toccato e preso in ogni modo possibile, ora che finalmente poteva farlo di nuovo.  
No, anzi, ora che poteva farlo e basta, perché prima che Derek tornasse non c’era stato ancora nulla tra di loro, se non nei suoi desideri inconfessati. Però Derek era tornato e aveva detto che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, che anche lui gli era mancato da morire, che non sarebbe mai più andato via.  
Eppure Stiles si sentiva così stanco e a tratti confuso e perfino il piacere e le sensazioni legate all’aver fatto l’amore stavano iniziando a sembrargli lontane e distorte. Cominciavano a sbiadire, a differenza dei segni sulla pelle di Derek, quelli che non avrebbero proprio dovuto esserci.  
Oppure Stiles si sbagliava a pensare che avrebbero dovuto guarire prima? Quanto poteva metterci un piccolo grumo di capillari sanguigni spezzati a tornare normale quando c’era di mezzo un licantropo? E perché nella stanza all’improvviso faceva tanto freddo? Perché le lenzuola erano così impalpabili e avevano cambiato colore? Perché Derek non rispondeva e non si svegliava, malgrado Stiles gli avesse appoggiato una mano su un fianco per scuoterlo, chiamandolo per nome?  
Stiles non lo sapeva. Non trovava nemmeno uno straccio di risposta e non aveva più sonno, ma non riusciva comunque a muoversi e le sue palpebre si stavano facendo di nuovo troppo, troppo pesanti.  
Pareva che l’unica cosa che non si era ancora paralizzata fosse il suo cuore che batteva furioso facendolo rabbrividire di un assurdo tremore confinato solo all’interno del suo corpo. Stiles si sentiva gelare, ma sudava. Provò a gridare, però non emise alcun suono, e non era nemmeno certo di stare sul serio respirando.  
Riaprì gli occhi, a prezzo di uno sforzo enorme, e la sola cosa che riuscì a mettere a fuoco fu la sua stessa mano ora stretta in modo spasmodico sul cotone sfatto delle lenzuola che erano diventate rosse come sangue.  
Derek non c’era più e il pugno di Stiles era serrato in un crampo lancinante e realistico, ma aveva sei dita.  
Solo allora Stiles si svegliò sul serio, di soprassalto, scattando a sedere sul letto, mentre la sua coscienza prendeva atto del luogo in cui si trovava e del fatto che non era più addormentato. No, non dormiva più. Era sveglio, raggomitolato in un letto non suo, ed era spaventato e solo.  
Stiles sentì le lacrime bruciare agli angoli degli occhi ormai spalancati e finalmente riuscì a gridare, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, come se Lydia gli avesse prestato la voce.  
Nel buio del loft vuoto nessuno gli rispose.  
 

  
*  
 

  
Derek era abituato a vegliare o a dormire un sonno leggero, all’erta, con i muscoli pronti a scattare e i sensi vigili per tutto il tempo.  
Anche per quel motivo amava ogni singolo indizio del fatto che Stiles fosse abbandonato nel sonno.  
Per anni, quando il buio era calato anche dentro di lui, scuro e vischioso quanto l’oscurità della notte, là fuori, oltre i finestroni del loft, Derek aveva sentito freddo. Si era ritrovato a rabbrividire, perfino quando non era stato da solo nel groviglio nervoso delle lenzuola sfatte che odoravano di speranze troppo incerte e di sesso.  
Ogni tanto Derek provava ancora quel gelo, nelle brutte giornate e nei momenti peggiori, a meno che accanto a lui non ci fosse Stiles, proprio come in quel momento.  
Il che era buffo, non aveva alcun senso e, nello stesso tempo, aveva tutto il senso del mondo.  
Stiles era la più inverosimile tra le presenze nella sua vita, eppure c’era, e si era reso indispensabile. Era stato un fastidio, una distrazione, un pensiero molesto, ma con l’andar del tempo era diventato qualcuno per cui preoccuparsi, un alleato, un amico, un membro del branco, un rifugio sicuro. E magari era assurdo, e Derek faticava ancora a credere che fosse vero, però era una certezza: Stiles era la persona giusta da amare.  
Derek lo desiderava, lo voleva così tanto da non riuscire a capacitarsi di averlo per sé. Non riusciva proprio a credere che Stiles fosse suo, che anche lui provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
Stiles dormiva e Derek spiava il suo sonno e lo faceva con il cuore stretto come quello di un bambino irrequieto in un giorno di litigi, di nuvole e di pioggia.  
Starsene lì disteso a contemplare Stiles, ad ascoltare il suo respiro lento e il battito placido del suo cuore, faceva male e, nello stesso tempo, era come la calma perfetta dopo una tempesta,  rassicurante come labbra appena appoggiate su una tempia in un sussurro lieve e gentile.  
Tutto diventava così calmo e quieto, a volte, con Stiles che dormiva accanto a lui, in parte pressato sotto di lui, addirittura. Perché certe notti un abbraccio non bastava a nessuno dei due, specie  quando fuori il vento suonava come un coro di voci tristi, provenienti dal passato, ed entrambi avevano bisogno di ancorarsi al presente e l’uno all’altro per non ascoltarlo e per non essere soffiati via.  
Nella nuova pace che Stiles aveva raggiunto, proprio all’interno, nel nucleo più segreto e caldo di quella serenità, Derek si era scavato una tana, in silenzio, senza dire niente, senza chiedere il permesso ma con cura, in modo che la sua intrusione non provocasse a Stiles il minimo dolore.  
Lo guardava dormire e il groviglio di felicità e di paura che provava era così infantile e così vero che Derek  non riusciva nemmeno a vergognarsene.  
Ogni tanto, però, non era sufficiente e veniva colto dall’ansia, dalla necessità feroce di sentire Stiles fino in fondo, di rimarcarsi che c’era, di svegliarlo solo perché Stiles aprisse gli occhi assonnato, arricciasse la punta del naso e dicesse «Ehi, ragazzone…»  
Poco importava se il tono sarebbe stato ridicolo, addirittura lamentoso, come a sottintendere un «Dormivo così bene, ti prego, Derek, lasciami dormire un altro po’». E lui non avrebbe dovuto provare nessuna stupida fitta di orgoglio nelle occasioni in cui Stiles, appena sveglio, lo fissava preoccupato e odorava di ansia per la sua incolumità o di dispiacere per il suo stato d’animo. Era da egoisti essere felice mentre Stiles stava in pensiero. Derek lo sapeva bene, però quando Stiles lo guardava in quel modo non sentiva freddo, solo sicurezza e tepore.  
In quei momenti sembrava tutto meno impossibile e Derek cominciava a crederci sul serio.  
Anche in quell’istante le sue dita prudevano un po’ dalla voglia di tracciare i contorni del corpo di Stiles nei punti più spigolosi, là dove le ossa sporgevano e dove la pelle era più tesa e sottile, tanto che sarebbe bastato un niente per ferire e spezzare e distruggere. Ed era proprio quello il punto: Stiles era vivo, Stiles era umano ed era fragile, rispetto a Derek era come fatto di vetro, ma a differenza che in passato le mani di Derek l’avrebbero solo protetto, appena sfiorato, fatto sentire accolto e desiderato.  
Quando abbracciava Stiles spesso Derek aveva l’impressione di abbracciare se stesso, che lo meritasse o meno. Un se stesso che non aveva voglia di far sanguinare o di punire in nessun modo.  
Le sue dita scivolarono piano sotto le lenzuola, con reverenza incontrarono un fianco di Stiles, lo toccarono a mala pena,  quasi si ritrassero e poi affondarono, anche se Derek stava ammonendo se stesso: «No! No, non stringere, non è giusto, non lo disturbare».  
La mera pressione dei polpastrelli fu sufficiente a restituirgli la consapevolezza fortissima di quanto il solo contatto con la carne e i muscoli del corpo di Stiles potessero renderlo smarrito e disperato, ma anche più forte e più integro.  
Derek si morse un labbro con violenza, d’istinto. La punta delle sue dita prive di artigli, al momento disarmate e un po’ nervose, cercò la rotondità dura della testa del femore. Il suo naso e i suoi polmoni si riempirono dell’odore di Stiles, i suoi occhi si chiusero, le palpebre serrate con troppa foga, mentre lui inspirava a fondo.  
Stiles si rigirò nel letto all’improvviso, annodando le lenzuola intorno alle caviglie di entrambi.  
«Ti amo» disse, senza nemmeno svegliarsi del tutto, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, solo per un istante, e poi raggomitolandosi contro il suo petto, in una matassa troppo stretta per essere districata senza fare a brandelli anche il suo beato affidarsi al sonno.  
Derek avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma in quella posizione era impossibile. E non era certo che, comunque, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Era la prima volta che ascoltava Stiles pronunciare quelle due parole così semplici e così enormi.  
La prima volta, così diversa da come se l’era aspettata, lui che faticava perfino ad ammettere di aver fantasticato sul punto. La prima, assurdissima volta che Stiles gli diceva dritto in faccia cosa provava per lui. E magari, l’indomani, Stiles non se lo sarebbe nemmeno ricordato.  
Derek sì. Derek era convinto che sarebbe impazzito piuttosto che dimenticarsene e non capiva, no, proprio non comprendeva come una cosa che lo faceva sentire così debole, esposto e vulnerabile, potesse essere così preziosa. Come un sogno.  
Nei sogni lui non era capace di fingere che nulla potesse scalfirlo. Proprio come in un sogno, sì, e piuttosto che svegliarsi avrebbe preferito morire.  
Ne era così certo che quando Stiles lo agguantò per la maglia il tocco lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Ti prego, no, ti prego.» Derek supplicò mentalmente, la paura che martellava tra le tempie a ritmo con il battito del cuore. Stiles chiuse la mano a pugno, torcendo il cotone, sveglio ora, o così almeno pareva.  
Derek si sentì tirare verso il basso, non riaprì gli occhi ma trattenne il fiato, e singhiozzò quando l’attesa si trasformò in un bacio.  
Il suono gli parve patetico, così poco adatto a lui, così sincero, malgrado tutto.  
«Uno» soffiò Stiles sulle sue labbra appena inumidite. Derek sentì il pungolo gentile del suo indice proprio al centro del petto e si chiese come diavolo faceva Stiles a sapere sempre tutto. «Due, tre, quattro.» Dita che tamburellavano a ritmo, l’una dopo l’altra e poi insieme contro il suo sterno, prendendosi gioco del suo scetticismo. «Cinque.» Lo sfregare lento del pollice su uno dei suoi capezzoli, per stuzzicarlo e per smorzare il timore in modo sfacciato.  
Derek afferrò la mano di Stiles, la bloccò e la strinse, se la portò alle labbra, leccò il palmo, affondò appena con i denti e morse e baciò, un po’ con furia e un po’ con devozione, falange dopo falange, un dito alla volta, con le palpebre ancora abbassate e il petto che si allargava per il sollievo.  
Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. Soltanto cinque. E Stiles che a ogni morso anziché ribellarsi gli si muoveva contro, Stiles che all’improvviso mugolava e gemeva. Cinque dita e il sangue di Derek che correva troppo svelto di vena in vena, non per l’eccitazione, ma per la gioia selvaggia di essere sveglio.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre un grazie di cuore alla mia _beta_ , **Lori**. Sei una sola ma vali quanto un intero branco (sì, quanto un "pacco di alpha" XD). Non so come farei senza di te.
> 
>  
> 
> A **Cecilia** , per l'entusiasmo, la dolcezza e le coccole al mio ego, ma soprattutto per ricambiarla per aver condiviso con me il suo bellissimo Stiles in anteprima (chiunque altro vorrà goderselo dovrà attendere la pubblicazione dei racconti del [Big Bang su Teen Wolf ](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)che io e Lori abbiamo organizzato e che si avvia alla chiusura). A te, tesoro  <3


End file.
